Children's safety is a major concern of parents, caretakers, and other adults. Most adults know of an occurrence when a child has run after a ball rolling into the street where and has not looked out for possible oncoming traffic. Tragically, some children have been injured or killed by a vehicle when they ran into the street to retrieve the ball. Parents in the past have provided a makeshift barrier at the end of their driveway out of furniture, blocks of wood, and other articles to prevent their children's play toys from rolling into the street and thereby preventing the children from retrieving the play toys. These previous barriers used by parents to block rolling objects were generally cumbersome to move, unattractive and did not always stop the rolling object. In addition, the articles had to be removed from a driveway before a vehicle could proceed into the homeowner's yard.